


Madelaine Petsch: Tease (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: hmm, reader is a stylist for the riverdale cast. with mads being busy playing Cheryl and reader busy with styling, they haven't really had alone time as much as they would like to.





	Madelaine Petsch: Tease (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: uhhhh some fuckin smut. I also know the topic about writing rpf is a little shitty, especially writing smut. soooo if you're not into that, i highly advise you not to read this.

**Y/N’s POV**

“Madelaine, get your ass in here! Shameless is about to start!” I screamed for my girlfriend as the Shameless intro was about to begin. She ran in with a bowl of popcorn in her hand and plopped down on the couch next to me. “Here.” She mumbled handing me the fairly large bowl. Since it was one of Madelaine’s off days, we decided it would be fun to binge watch Shameless. It was very rare, with all the filming and our different work schedules, that we had time to ourselves.

It was so nice to just relax with my girlfriend and not having to worry about how much time we each had left before we had to go. Honestly, we were just lounging around in tube socks and oversized t-shirts. Speaking of not spending much time together, we never really get to have sex you know? I mean that’s not the only reason I’m with her, but I do miss it. The most we’ve ever got to do was like a quickie. I don’t want that, I want slow and sweet.

And fucking long. I didn’t realize I zoned out until I was looking at the wall. When I turned back to the TV, there was one of Fiona’s infamous sex scenes (not that I’m judging. I love Fiona.) Madelaine placed her hand high up on my thigh, I could feel myself get a little hot. I guess once she realized what she was doing and how it affected me she stopped, all whilst a smirk was playing on her face.

I groaned at the loss of warmth and started *trying* to pay attention to the show. Soon enough there was another sex scene, and I was far more bothered by it than I should’ve been. Madelaine picked up on my behavior and decided to a little fucking tease. She again trailed her hand up my naked thigh, but this time going higher than expected. When she reached the lacy content that wrapped around my lower half, she found the damp spot in between my legs. She ran her slim fingers over that spot repeatedly, and god it felt good. When I was close, she stopped. All contact was gone.

I looked up at her and decide to play by my own rules. “Guess I’ll just do it myself then,” I said with a smirk, while she held a shocked expression on her cute face. I turned so my whole body was facing her, and spread my legs so she could get a good look at what she did to me. She was in for a show. “Look at what you started. What? You were too scared to finish? You didn’t think it’d turn out like this did you?” She shook her head frantically.

Hmm, I bet. I slowly slipped my hand into my panties and started fingering myself. She looked so intrigued, so fascinated. “You want more?” I asked while taking off my underwear and getting back into my previous position. I’m pretty sure I was glistening. She got on her knees and brought her face to my heat. She took one long lick, while a moan escaped my lips. Her tongue ran circles around my clit and slid her fingers inside my throbbing cunt.

My hands traveled to her fiery locks and gripped it tight. “Oh my god, Mads! Oh, fuck yes!” I screamed as she pumped in and out of me. I grind my hips against her face, while she raised her other hand to cup my breasts. I felt my legs tremble as my orgasm rippled through me. I suddenly felt weak. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. She rose up to eye level and pecked my lip. “Wasn’t that nice?” I asked with a smile. “Mhmm, I bet you enjoyed it.” She mumbled. “Oh baby, I could’ve pleasures you too you know?” “I know, but I just wanted to please you. Maybe next time, yeah?” I simply nodded and we continued watching Shameless.


End file.
